Babysitting baby pony
by Genie101
Summary: Steve and soda agree to watch three month old ponyboy. He still isn’t talking and it’s a wonder what or should I say who his first word will.


Babysitting aBaby Ponyboy

"Still not talking is he?" Steve asked giving Ponyboy his spoon he'd dropped. "Not a word. Still nonsense." Soda said ruffling Ponyboy's hair some. "Fair enough." Steve said snorting irritable when Ponyboy threw his spoon again onto the floor. "Stop that." Steve said firmly placing the spoon back on pony's high chair.

Ponyboy made a face and yet again threw the spoon. "Leave it. He's clearly not hungry anymore." Soda said snickering softly at the raw frustration on his friend's face.

Ponyboy lifted his hands up and soda lifted him up into his hold. "He's crawling at least. Sides from what Darry says, I took my sweet time to talk." Soda says placing Ponyboy in his playpen in the living room. "No kidding. Now he can't get you to shut up." Steve teased getting a smack from his friend.

"Speaking of which How'd we get roped into babysitting the tot here." Steve said gesturing to Ponyboy with his thumb. "Because everyone else is busy and it won't kill us to watch him." Soda says leaning back. "Mhmm I ain't changing no stinking diapers." "You'll have to ya ever wanna start a family with Evie." Soda pointed out making Steve grumble.

"Fine one diaper and that's it. No more." Steve says lowly. "You make it sound like I'm making you give up your grease." Soda teased sticking his tongue out.

"Ponyboy whatcha doin' honey?" Soda asked seeing Ponyboy on his feet briefly before flopping down again. Soda snickered softly as he did it again and then gave up.

"Must we watch this?" Steve asks seeing Mickey on the tv once again. "We ain't watching the twilight zone. Darry won't just have My Hyde for it." Soda said seriously. "Fine. Fine. How about when the tot here is asleep." Steve said making soda snicker. "He hardly ever naps during the day. Always wide awake until seven. Least he sleeps most the night through." Soda commented.

"Great…." Steve said lowly. "Come on Teevee, you agreed to change one diaper." Soda said yanking steve up while he carried Ponyboy. "Me and my dam loud mouth." Steve grumbled following soda back to the bathroom. "Alright lay him back and unhook the sides like this." Soda said demonstrating for steve. "And be sure to wipe him." Soda said snickering at the gag sound his friend made.

"Jesus Christ what you feed this tot." Steve said throwing the diaper away and then wiping Ponyboy clean, before putting a new diaper on him. "There no one I'm doing that again." Steve said softly handing Ponyboy over to soda.

"Ya won't have to." Soda said grabbing some mashed sweet potatoes for Ponyboy to munch on. "Don't be throwing your spoon." Soda said seriously pointing the small orange spoon at Ponyboy. The baby smiled and grabbed the spoon roughly in his fist.

"How long till Darry's off work." Steve asks laying back on the couch. "Not till three and it's barely elven now." Soda said yawning some.

Soda helped Ponyboy clean himself up before setting him on the couch by Steve. "Oi!" Steve said lowly glaring at soda. "Let him be, he don't fuss at all." Soda said as Ponyboy climbed into Steve's lap. "That's not what I'm worried about and you know it!" Steve snapped. "Come on man he's gotta diaper on. He's not going to go through it, if that's what your worried about." Soda said turning the tv up some.

"You Just have to like mickey." Steve grumbled lowly looking down at Ponyboy. The baby paid him no mind, just giggled softly when goofy appeared on screen.

"Vee." Both of them heard and snapped their heads over to Ponyboy. "Yeah Ponyboy that's right Tv." Soda said gesturing to the tv, but Ponyboy wasn't staring at it. "Vee! vee! vee!" Ponyboy said giggling softly and reaching for the other greaser.

"No tot it's Steve." Steve corrected him. Not to be mean or anything, but to make sure Ponyboy said his name semi correctly. "Teevee." Ponyboy said happily clapping his hands some. "Eh close enough." Steve said making soda shake his head. "Unbelievable his first word and it's your name." "Deal with it. Maybe he'll say your name next." Steve said snickering softly.


End file.
